


Flavors of Love

by DreameroftheArcane



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, The Eight Types of Love, as described by the Greeks anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreameroftheArcane/pseuds/DreameroftheArcane
Summary: Chocolate's desire to understand love may be harder than expected, seeing as there's apparently more than one kind.





	1. Prologue

"Hey, Chocolate? Is everything okay?"

The Food Soul in question was abruptly torn from his thoughts at the sound of his Master Attendant's voice. Automatically, he plastered his usual charming smile and turned around, attempting to mask his earlier turmoil.

"Oh, Master Attendant! I didn't see you there. Is there something you need my help with? Perhaps it's for something more... personal?"

"Chocolate, please. You know just as well as I do that your whole 'Hide-My-Problems-With-Flirting' shtick doesn't work on me anymore."

Laughing good-heartedly at Master Attendant's unimpressed expression, Chocolate allowed his smile to shift back to something a bit more natural.

"Ahh, it was worth a shot. What gave me away?"

"You were staring down that family that just came in with this really wierd look in your eyes. I actually got a complaint about that..."

He blinked in surprise.

"Is that so...?"

Chocolate looked over at the family in question, only to see that the mother and children were awkwardly picking at their food while the father was boldly staring back at him, visibly irritated. The Food Soul quickly looked away, an uncharacteristically bashful expression on his face.

"... Ah. I see. My bad, Master Attendant. If it helps at all, I wasn't actually staring _at_ them. I was just... elsewhere."

They nodded once, understanding in their eyes.

"It's alright, Chocolate. Happens to best of us! Though, um, it's just... normally you aren't exactly the type to do that. Or, not where anybody can see you, at least."

He looked away at that, a bit reluctant to share what he had been somewhat brooding over. A few more moments passed before his Master Attendant sighed silently and slid into the seat next to him.

"Alright, so let's try this again, but with a better question: Hey, Chocolate? Is there something on your mind you feel like talking about?"

The brunette briefly considered the idea of continuing to figure things out on his own, but ultimately he gave up. Taking a quick sip of water as a minor delaying tactic, he began to speak.

"I... suppose there _is_ something that's been bothering me..."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Overall, it had taken the better part of an hour for Chocolate to fully explain what had been on his mind. By then, the family he had accidentally intimidated left (but not without one more nasty look from the father), and there were fewer customers in the restaurant. Therefore, not that many people were there to witness his Master Attendant's completely blunt response.

"So, let me get this straight. This whole brooding thing started because other day, you overheard somebody say 'I love you' to another. But since they were actually just friends, it made no sense to you that they would say such a thing. That about it?"

".... Yes."

Seemingly oblivious to the fact that was rather miffed at how his venting was reduced to a few sentences, his Master Attendant turned back to him with an oddly confused expression.

"Can I ask why? Personally, I don't really see how it's hard to get..."

He sighed, frustrated at their confusion, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"How do you not understand? Isn't that phrase supposed to be shared only between lovers? After all, love itself is being so perfectly in sync with another person, that to be separated from them would be the most painful thing imaginable, no?" 

They stared at him incredulously, as if utterly surprised by the assessment.

"I mean. You're not wrong, but... with a definition like that, you're making love seem far more simpler than it really is!"

That caused Chocolate to glance over at his Master Attendant, a bit taken aback by the reply.

"... Pardon?"

His Master Attendant stared back uncomprendingly for a few moments before realization dawned on them. They blushed slightly out of mild embarrassment and began to speak in a flustered tone.

"Oh, uh...! I-I'm sorry, that was pretty harsh-sounding, wasn't it? It's just-- It's just I have this belief-- no, wait, that's not quite right-- There's a theory-- no, that's not right either...!"

They abruptly looked away, clearly trying to come up with the right words. Chocolate internally sighed at this, recognizing that they were about to go down the aptly-named 'Anxiety Spiral', and spoke to them in his most reassuring voice.

"Master Attendant, calm down. Take a breath."

They did as he suggested, taking a few calming breaths before finally settling down enough to collect their thoughts.

"Okay, well, uh... I once read somewhere that basically there's these eight types of emotions, or bonds, or whatever, that can all be classified as 'love'. Even so, ultimately they're all functionally different. Does... Does that make sense?"

Before Chocolate had a chance to respond, they suddenly perked up, an eager shine in their eyes.

"Wait a second! I think I have this old book that explains it better than I do! Want me to go see if I can find it for you?"

He stared back at them, a part of him unwilling to make them go through the effort on his behalf. But he saw how amped up and eager the other was, and for the second time that day relented.

"If you truly want to, Master Attendant. I don't want it to be any trouble for you, though!"

They shook their head at that, a determined expression on their face.

"It won't! I mean, you and the others do so much for me. This is nothing, really! In fact, I think I can go find it now!"

Almost as soon as they said this, there was a sudden racket from a few tables over where a rough-looking red-haired man was standing, shouting something about the food. His Master looked over at the spectacle before sighing tiredly.

"... not again. That's the third one today! Guess that means I'll have to look for that book later..."

"But! When I do, I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible! So, see you then!"

With that, they stood up and briskly walked over to the rowdy customer. As they began to try and convince the young man to leave peacefully, Chocolate smiled to himself in mild amusement and turned to look out of the restaurant's windows. _'Knowing Master Attendant, they'll probably be done and have that book within the next ten minutes.'_ he mused.

 _'Or perhaps not.'_ he later thought to himself as he ducked behind an overturned table, narrowly avoiding an incoming attack from the Customer-that-was-somehow-a-Fallen-Angel. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

When he returned to his room later that night, stretching a bit from his post-victory trip to the Ice Arena, Coffee was already there getting ready for bed. The blonde Food Soul glanced over at Chocolate before giving a wave of acknowledgement.

"There you are. Good work with that Fallen Angel, by the way!"

The brunette merely gave a smile and wink in response, then began to walk over to his side of the room. As he did, Coffee suddenly lifted his head up as though something just occurred to him.

"Oh, that reminds me. Master Attendant stopped by a few moments ago. They were looking for you."

Chocolate paused in his own bedtime preparations and looked over at his fellow Food Soul, a hint of surprise on his face.

"Oh, really? What for?"

Coffee shrugged slightly as he sat down on his bed.

"They wanted to give you something. I believe they left it on your bed?"

Sure enough, when the dark-haired Food Soul checked, there sat an old, leather-bound book that had clearly seen better days. Laying on top of it was a small note written in what he recognized as his Master Attendant's unique scrawl:

_Hey Chocolate! I found the book, like I promised! Though, I think a few pages are missing/damaged? Plus, it only has info on what I was talking about in this one chapter, so. Sorry about that in advance!  
Anyways, let me know if it helps at all!_

Underneath, they had simply signed their initials, as well as what he assumed was the aforementioned chapter number. As he picked up the book, carefully minding its spine, Coffee glanced over in mild curiosity.

"Should I ask?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Master Attendant was trying to explain something to me, but couldn't. So they went and found this instead."

Coffee hummed knowingly before leaning back, pulling on the covers of the bed.

"Right. Well, try not stay up too late. I checked the roster, and we're scheduled to be on delivery duty tomorrow morning."

"Of course. I'll try not to keep you up all night~"

Chocolate caught a glimpse of a light-hearted glare before his roommate quickly turned over, facing the wall. Masking his laugh of amusement as clearing his throat, the darker Food Soul propped himself up on a few of his pillows, flipped to the chapter indicated on the note, and began to read.


	2. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first is familiar - deep, rich, and coveted, but should only be indulged in moderation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Spoilers For Chocolate's Backstory**

When Chocolate opened his eyes the next morning, he couldn't see anything. So, naturally, he did what most people would do - he panicked and writhed about before falling ungracefully to the floor. As he laid there, groaning in defeat, he heard Coffee laugh in the background.

"I see you're awake now. Need a hand?"

"N-No, I'm fine..."

As he said this, the brunette cautiously lifted a hand towards his eyes, concerned about his sudden lack of sight, and was immediately confused when his fingers brushed hard leather.

_'... a book?'_

Unsure on how such an item was resting on his face, Chocolate lifted it up to a far more readable distance, briefly glancing at the top section of the page.

  
_**Eros  
Erotic Love  
A primal form of love that is caused by feelings of lust or intense physical attraction. Often results in 'losing one's sense of control'.**_

A few moments passed before his sleep-hazed blue eyes sharpened into alert realization, abruptly remembering yesterday's events. Last night, Chocolate had read through the single chapter his Master Attendant had recommended. While it was admittedly quite short, and it barely took him half an hour to finish, he had gone back multiple times and ended up being awake for several hours. It was a bit of a revelation for him, honestly. Who knew love came in such a variety of forms?

 _'Other than whoever wrote this book, and Master Attendant, of course.'_ Chocolate dryly thought to himself, sitting up from his rather uncomfortable position on the floor.

Now, not all of them were completely foreign to him. For instance, the concept of Eros? That wasn't new. In fact, it was often present in many poems and songs, where the author lauds praise upon praise unto their muse's beauty, how they're so utterly captivated, and so on. Plus, he had witnessed it firsthand with his previous Master Attendant - the whirlwind romance, the piles of gifts, the passionate words that only held meaning between each other... For so long, there was nothing that could convince him that it was anything less than perfect.

But, as he read last night, and somewhat discovered all those years ago, it wasn't perfect. Especially not on its own. After all, if it was, then why did the _that_ man leave his old Master Attendant? Also, the section had emphasized on how Eros can be extremely dangerous, as it involves losing control of yourself. Just recalling that bit of information, though, made Chocolate dwell on a few rather... _unpleasant_ things, his expression visibly darkening.

_'Losing control for the sake of love... It's not too far off from what I did after she passed, actually. If I hadn't been stopped by Coffee at the time... I--'_

Before he could go down that particularly dark train of thought, a pillow was chucked unceremoniously at his face, the force of which caused the brunette to fall back onto the ground. Spluttering indignantly, Chocolate glared up at the very Food Soul he had been inadvertently thinking about. In response, the blonde only stared back curiously, a single eyebrow raised behind his dark-tinted glasses.

" You do remember what we're supposed to be doing this morning, right? Now, granted, I have no idea what you read last night, or what was causing you to almost stare a hole into that book. But for now, we have a couple of duties that need to be fulfilled. So, shall we?"

With that, Coffee shrugged on his jacket and made his way out of their room, leaving Chocolate to stare at the now-empty doorway. A few seconds passed before the darker Food Soul shook his head in bewildered amusement.

_'Once again, he ends up saving me from myself with nothing but words. Maybe he truly is the Devil..?'_

Dismissing that last silly thought with a small laugh, he promptly jumped up from the floor, grabbing his hat and bouquet from his nightstand. Before he could step though the door, he briefly paused before bending down to pick up the book, placing it somewhere a bit safer than the ground. Mentally vowing to return it to his Master Attendant as soon as possible, he then quickly pivoted on his heel and began to chase down his roommate, a large grin threatening to break out on his face.

"Hey, wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should try writing a fanfic! Maybe something conventional to start off with?  
> Also Me: Write about the personification of chocolate going through an emotional journey. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first fic! Hopefully everybody's not too OOC.


End file.
